


Halloween Aftermath

by MelchiorGabor



Series: Mell’s Post-Squip Timeline [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, but it kinda has a plot, halloween party, it's smut, no homo bro, or brojobs, rich is also short, they go as mario characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: Jeremy drags Michael along with him to one of the biggest yearly Halloween parties. Michael begrudgingly goes along, and even goes so far as to dress up (primarily against his will).After a long while, the two return home in an exhausted state, where Michael gets an idea.Alternatively titled: "It's Not Gay If You Say, 'No Homo.'"





	Halloween Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this mainly because it's Halloween month (and because I spend my time poorly).
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell found themselves in a bedroom together one eventful night, which was merely the prelude to something even more satisfactory to the pair. But such a vivid, intimate experience deserves a justifiable preface, first.

The night was frigid and bustling as many people around the neighborhood began setting up for the upcoming trick-or-treaters. Much to Michael's dismay—as he'd insisted to instead stay home and watch scary movies—Jeremy was forcing him to go to one of the yearly Halloween parties the kids at their school normally held. Things were expected to be relatively tense, first; everyone was still on-edge to a certain extent due to the horrific events of last year's Halloween party. Hoping to see an improvement this year, however, Jeremy was eager to attend one again.

Prompted by his overall excitement, Jeremy had invited Michael to his home before the party to plan costumes. Little did Michael know, however, that the lanky boy already had something up his sleeves. Unaware of this at the time, though, Michael simply sat on his best friend's bed, thinking of quick costumes he could conjure up in about an hour.

"Wait, Michael," Jeremy spoke, trying to contain both his eagerness and laughter. "I think I already have a costume for us."

The boy stood and bounded to his closet, rummaging through it for a moment before withdrawing two different outfits, both contained in the bags you'd see in any Halloween costume store.

Michael deadpanned. "You're fucking joking."

"Oh, but I'm not," Jeremy quipped with a coy grin, tossing one of the bags to Michael. The taller boy (to a certain extent, mind you) let the bag hit him, still frowning.

"There's no way in hell we're going to a high school party dressed as _Mario_ and _Luigi_. The costumes aren't even made well, dude, they look like they're gonna fall apart at the seams," Michael argued stubbornly. "This is totally uncool."

"As if you even know what 'cool' is," Jeremy snorted jokingly in return, taking the contents out of his costume bag. He was going to be Luigi. Of course. "C'mon, Mike, be a bro and dress up with me."

Michael groaned in frustration. "Don't 'bro' me. This isn't what bros do."

"Sure it is. Everyone else is gonna dress up, so we won't be the only ones," Jeremy insisted, still beaming. Michael rolled his eyes.

"If I do this, you totally owe me," the taller grumbled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Jeremy nodded quickly.

"You gotcha. Just put the costume on."

That brief conversation is what led the two boys to be decked out as video game characters in the new house of Jake Dillinger, whom they respected for volunteering to host the Halloween party again that year. As they approached the front door and slowly stepped in, strobe lights and heavy dubstep blasted around them. It was such a deep contrast between the calm, cool atmosphere outside that Michael had to take a quick breather before hesitantly stepping in.

After the door was shut behind them, Jeremy turned to Michael with a broad smile. "First thing on the agenda: do mad crack," he shouted, trying to speak over the booming music. Upon seeing Michael's face contort into one of panic, he laughed loudly and shook his head. "I'm joking, dude. Let's just go out and have a good time."

The acne-ridden boy took Michael's hand and pulled him to the dark corner of the living room, which was crowded with people flailing around in an attempt to dance and drunkenly making out.

"I feel like I'm going to go into cardiac arrest. This music is way too fucking loud," Michael yelled to Jeremy, looking around at the red solo cups tipped over on the ground. "Can we go somewhere quieter?"

Jeremy nodded and led Michael upstairs by the wrist. He stopped at a door, turned the handle, and sighed in relief upon only seeing one other person in the spacious bedroom he had uncovered: some random boy sitting on the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up, his dark eyes examining the other two.

"Oh, hey," he said, standing up. "You two probably want some privacy. I'll get out of your hair."

As he began walking towards the two to exit through the doorway, Jeremy flushed darkly, his pale face overtaken by a layer of red. "Wha— no! That's not what we're doing!"

"I'm sure it isn't. Have fun, you two," the boy said, walking out and disappearing into the sea of partygoers. He made sure to shut the door behind him out of courtesy.

Jeremy went and threw himself onto the bed, huffing loudly to himself. "Well, then. I hope this is quieter for you, at least."

"It sure is," Michael affirmed, moving to sit on a decorative stool placed in one of the corners of the room. "Now I feel like my head isn't pounding to the rhythm of dubstep. This is nice."

"We've only been here for, like, five minutes. If you really want quiet, then you can stay in here. I came here to have fun, though, so I'm probably going to go back out and talk to a few people," Jeremy countered, sitting up. "Being in here is boring as hell. Just try to party and I promise you won't regret it."

Michael let out an annoyed sigh as he stood back up. "Fine, fine. Let's just find some people to talk to, then, I guess."

"That's the spirit," Jeremy cheered, getting off of the bed and moving to pull Michael up from his seat, dragging him out of the bedroom. They were immediately encompassed by the bustle of the party once more, much to Jeremy's satisfaction. This might just work out.

The two strolled around for a while, not particularly interested in drinking or doing drugs as much as they just wanted to socialize. "They" in reference to Jeremy. Michael still wished he wasn't there.

"Jeremy! Michael!"

The two spun around to see Rich Goranski with his arm around a boy whose face was covered by a clown mask. The height difference was almost laughable.

"What's up, you two? You come to crash the party?" Rich jested, adjusting his shirt collar. He had come dressed as a werewolf, although all he really wore to give that away was a red flannel shirt that hung loosely on his small frame.

"Hah. No," Michael said, pointing a finger gun at Rich. "I'm being held hostage."

"Nice costumes, losers. Maybe you'll win the couple's costume contest," the short boy laughed, winking. "Jokes, jokes. I'll see you guys around. As for now, I have some important business to attend to." He walked off, his arm still around the other masked boy.

Michael deadpanned. "Not a good couple's costume, by the way. Mario and Luigi are brothers."

Rich didn't hear him as he strutted away.

"Told you they'd make fun of us," Michael huffed, nudging Jeremy. Jeremy laughed, rolled his eyes, and proceeded along as he looked around the large house.

The two had a few brief encounters with a couple of their peers, but nothing extraordinary particularly occurred. Christine complimented how adorable they appeared, which was the only noteworthy thing that necessarily happened. Other than that, the boys grew tired quickly, so they opted to return to Jeremy's house after a couple of eventful hours. They entered his bedroom, sighing simultaneously as they were overtaken with exhaustion.

"That sucked," Michael said, his back facing Jeremy as he was stripping himself of his costume to slip something more comfortable on. Jeremy was doing the same.

"Stop being lame, dude, you totally had at least a bit of fun," the pale boy insisted, going to sit on his bed after he had changed. Michael turned back around, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants.

"As if. It would've been a lot better, had we just stayed here," he interjected. Jeremy chuckled.

"Right, okay. I don't see what we could've done here that would've been so much better than going to that party," Jeremy said, crossing his arms.

Michael shrugged with an air of nonchalance. "I dunno. We could've given each other bro-jobs while watching Scream. Seems like a better alternative to me."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Jeremy laughed, looking at Michael with raised brows.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Michael said, facing Jeremy completely. "No homo, but I'd totally suck your dick." He retained a sense of casual dismissiveness, like he didn't just offer to suck Jeremy off.

"I— wow, okay," Jeremy said, surprised by how upfront Michael was being. "I mean, I won't object, but damn."

Michael shrugged and walked to Jeremy, looking down at the sitting boy. "You being for real? Because I'll fucking do it." In all honesty, Michael's heart was racing, but he made an attempt to appear chill.

"I mean, I guess," Jeremy said, awkwardly chuckling. Michael nodded and gingerly sat on his knees in front of Jeremy. "You're lucky my dad's not home."

"That's true." Michael smiled lightly upon seeing Jeremy's pale, nervous face. "Just chill out, dude. I'm not gonna bite your dick off."

"You better not," Jeremy chuckled anxiously, relieved that Michael was making jokes.

Michael grinned and poked Jeremy's upper thigh. "You might want to take this off, bro. Just a suggestion."

"Right. I'll do that." Jeremy stood and quickly slid off his pants, leaving them on the floor. Michael placed his hands on the pale boy's bare knees with a smile.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word, okay?" Michael murmured, looking up at Jeremy.  
  
Blushing brightly, Jeremy nodded. "Okay," he said relatively stiffly.

Michael sensed the other boy's stiffness and leaned forward to press a comforting kiss against Jeremy's thigh. Careful not to move too quickly, he lifted the hem of Jeremy's shirt up a fraction to hook a few fingers under his waistband, slowly pulling it down. Jeremy watched Michael's face, still blushing sheepishly.

Soon, Jeremy's lower half was completely uncovered. Michael smoothed a hand over Jeremy's bare thigh, slowly moving his hand upward. Jeremy stuttered as began to speak again.

"W-wait, hold on," he said, his heart beating rapidly. Michael quickly stopped and moved his hands off of Jeremy, looking up at the boy with wide, concerned eyes. "I'm just, um, nervous, I think."

"Hey, that's okay," Michael said softly, not taking his eyes off of Jeremy's face. His expression relaxed into more of a warm, comforting gaze. "Like I said, I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, wait, I think I'm just, uh—" Jeremy cut himself off, shaking his head. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just haven't really done anything like this since the whole squip thing. Especially not with another... y'know, guy."

Michael smiled lightly, nodding. "I get you, dude. If I'm being honest, I'm just as nervous as you are."

"Wait, really?" Jeremy raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. He chuckled slightly, feeling himself calm down. "Glad to know I'm not the only one. Uh, anyway, I guess you can continue. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Michael insisted, placing his hand on Jeremy's upper thigh again as he brushed his fingers against the boy's member. Jeremy sat with his hands gripping the sheets of the bed as Michael gradually began stroking him to hardness.

"You look like you're about to have a stroke," Michael noted with a grin, glancing up at Jeremy to try and lighten the mood without killing it. Jeremy smiled lopsidedly, laughing softly.

"I can imagine," Jeremy said. He cut himself off with an audible whine before he could say anything else as Michael tightened his grip on his shaft slightly.

Michael shifted forward even more, trailing kisses up Jeremy's thigh before stopping at his dick and flickering his eyes up to Jeremy's red face. "You chill?"

Jeremy swallowed thickly and nodded, watching Michael intently as he proceeded to ghost his mouth over the pale boy's cock. He slowly took the tip in his mouth, pressing his tongue gently against it as he gradually sunk down. After he was about a quarter of the way down, he firmly gripped the part of Jeremy's shaft that wasn't in his mouth and began to stimulate it as he started steadily bobbing his head.

Jeremy let a couple of soft moans escape his lips, gripping onto sheets below him. Continuing to move, Michael reached over to grab one of Jeremy's hands, moving it to his head. Jeremy took the hint and laced his hands through Michael's hair, curling his fingers and taking small fistfuls of it.

The taller boy hummed around Jeremy's cock in affirmation, and Jeremy slowly pushed Michael's head down his length further. Michael sunk down as far as possible without triggering his own gag reflex, and then gradually dragged his tongue back up Jeremy's length, stopping at the head to swipe his tongue over it.

Jeremy's face turned an even darker shade of red as he whimpered loudly, tightening his grip on Michael's hair. Michael didn't mind, and continued to move along Jeremy's dick.

"Mike, fuck, I'm not sure if I can hold out for much longer," Jeremy said breathily. Michael laughed around his cock, making Jeremy moan again. It took him a quick second to form words. "The fuck are you laughing at?"

Michael simply huffed out another laugh and brushed his tongue against the head of Jeremy's dick again. Jeremy cried out as his chest rose and fell heavily, trying his best to remain collected. "Can I, like...?"

"Mhmm," Michael hummed, dragging his tongue over the slit. Jeremy whined and released into Michael's mouth after a second, which left the boy obligated to swallow around him and pull his mouth off of Jeremy's spent dick. Jeremy let go of his hair, still blushing.

Michael wiped his mouth on his clothed forearm, laughing as he raked a hand through his hair. "You're fucking adorable."

Jeremy frowned and pulled up his boxers again. "Why do you say that?"

"I dunno, just your face," Michael said with a grin, standing up from the floor so he could sit next to Jeremy on the bed. "Can I, like, kiss you?"

"You just sucked me off, I don't know why you're even bothering to ask at this point," Jeremy mumbled, looking at Michael. The other boy shrugged.

"Gotta make sure. Is that a yes?" Michael asked, pushing his crooked glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No shit, bro," Jeremy huffed. Michael chuckled and leaned forward, quickly pecking Jeremy's lips. Jeremy smiled thoughtfully as they broke away.

"I'm tired," Michael noted, yawning. "You mind if I crash here?"

"I think that's a given," Jeremy mused, standing to quickly flick off the lights. He made his way back to the bed and went to lay down, pulling himself under the sheets. After he had done so, he glanced at Michael and patted the spot next to him. Taking the hint, Michael moved to lay next to Jeremy.

"Night," Jeremy said softly, moving to rest his hand on Michael's hip.

"Night," Michael said in return, smiling lightly.

And thus, they slept soundly.

FIN. 


End file.
